black_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
Magickal Evocation and Invocation
There are basically two ways of summoning an entity or working with energy: "Evocation" and "Invocation." Spiritual evocation is summoning an entity whether it be a Demon, spirit, deceased person, elemental, or energy, and the being appears outside of the operator. When working with energy, the energy is always on the outside of the operator and never inside his/her body. With evocation, there is never a direct tie or connection. Invocation is taking the spirit into one’s self. The being actually enters the operator’s body. An example is invoking a Demon and the Demon speaks through the operator using his/her voice to communicate. Often when this happens, one’s voice may change, becoming deeper, raspy, or different in some way. During séances, often the medium is able to produce a substance called "ectoplasm" to provide a luminescent material in order for the evoked spirit to manifest itself visibly. This is a form of invocation as there is a direct connection with the spirit and the medium. There are many different beings. One thing I have learned is with Satan’s Demons, when they enter us; they never harm us in any way. We are always conscious and fully aware. When they are speaking through us, we are aware of what they are saying and nothing is ever forced. One doesn’t experience gaps or "missing time" as those who invoke angelic beings have. Angels often masquerade as Demons. There are entities that are NOT of Satan and when they are invited in these are angels or related ilk they will take over and cause harm to the person who invoked them and the individual will not have any memory of the event. They will have missing time and more than likely other lingering problems as well. Satan is the bringer of knowledge. He has no reason to cause anyone to forget something or have lapses in memory in order to hide something. People who dabble with angels and other astral entities of whom they are not familiar with can experience these problems, and then of course, through ignorance and foolishness they blame "The Devil." Some Demons come around and like to play. One time when was at work, a coworker showed me a photo of his girlfriend. I felt a Demon enter me and he said to me "go ahead." I began reading her. The co-worker was surprised at my accuracy. Of course, this was my Demon friend speaking through me. Most available texts on spells and magick, due to a lack of knowledge spiritual and magickal knowledge were removed and obliterated by the Christian Church, not only give wrongful instructions, but instructions that can also be very dangerous when working black magick, using death energy and other destructive forces to avenge injustices. There is a great difference between evocation and invocation. When we invoke energy or spirits, we create a link to the energy or spirit through ourselves. Obviously, if one is using destructive or death energy, this can be very dangerous. Invocation also includes building up energy within one’s soul and discharging it through one’s aura and/or chakras. This creates a tie to the victim. Most black magick spells that go wrong do so because of errors on the part of the mage. There are other reasons for a black magick working going wrong such as the victim having a powerful aura that is able to deflect negative energy; the victim is under powerful spiritual protection one is under Satan's protection, nothing can touch him/her or bad timing on the part of the mage. There can be other reasons, but the above are the most common. Even white magick where healing is concerned can pose problems to the mage who invokes the energy before applying it. Any time energy is invoked, a powerful connection is established. Obviously, no one in his/her right mind would want to connect with a disease. If the mage is working on money, personal power or some other positive application of energy, then invoking is desirable. This also goes for love spells and workings of lust. One must know the difference when working a spell, as ignorance or misapplication of the above can result in a spell backfiring or other undesirable outcomes. For Example- Evoking Death Energy: The advanced mage should be familiar with this energy. Death energy is prevalent in mortuaries, cemeteries, places where wars were fought, where massacres occurred and other places of death. The energy is grey, dismal, and depressing. The mage should go into a trance, surround him/herself with the energy, but *NOT* take it into his/her body. The mage should direct the energy using his/her will and visualization into a ball or other form. The energy should be condensed tighter and tighter into the ball or form for power. The formed energy can then be expanded or contracted according to how the mage intends for it to be delivered to the victim. If delivering to the victim's chakras, the energy should be tightly compacted, and exploded, or expanded upon entry into the victim's body. If the energy is to collect and adhere to the victim's aura, the energy should be expanded to envelope the entire aura. Variations can be used according to one’s individual preferences.